


Secret meetings

by Melime



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Children, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capheus has something cool to show his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Encontros secretos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687250) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: Sun/Capheus childhood au, sent by Sam, it's one idea I had for the other, but couldn't mind a way to fit in. I'm writing a lot of short things these days.

Sun was studying in the gazebo when she heard someone call her name, she turned around, looking for anyone, but seemed to be alone.

“Here,” the voice whispered again, and now she could see Capheus, hiding among the bushes.

“What are you doing there? Why are you hiding? Come here.”

He obeyed, and it was then that she noticed he was carrying a large plastic bag with something she couldn’t identify inside. Whatever it was, it seemed too big in the arms of a six years old child.

“Hiding is fun, it’s like we are meeting in secret. Let me show you what I just bought.” Capheus placed the bag on the floor, then took a rope ladder out. He had been working in secret, mowing lawns, to safe enough money.

“Why did you buy this?”

“So we can sneak in each other’s houses! Isn’t this great?”

“But people will see us.”

“Not if we do it after dark. It will be like a secret mission.”

Sun smiled. “I like your idea.”


End file.
